Stakeout
by Lab Girl
Summary: Uma vigília noturna e uma conversa sobre vocação fazem Scully evocar algumas lembranças de sua própria vida e refletir sobre a profissão e o parceiro.
**Título: Stakeout**
 **Autora:** **Lab Girl**  
 **Categorias:** Arquivo X, M &S, 4a temporada, friendship (amizade), UST (tensão sexual não resolvida), Scully centric  
 **Advertências:** Nenhuma  
 **Classificação: G** \- livre para todos os públicos  
 **Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
 **Completa:** [ x ] Sim  
 **Resumo:** Uma vigília noturna e uma conversa entre sobre vocação fazem Scully evocar algumas lembranças de sua própria vida e refletir sobre a profissão e o parceiro.

 **Disclaimer:** Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fãs, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados ao criador e aos detentores dos direitos sobre a série e os personagens aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, desta fanfiction sem a expressa autorização da autora.

 **Notas da Autora:** A fic tá super simples, mas eu queria muito escrever algo com Mulder  & Scully e não queria deixar de participar do Tributo Dia do Trabalho do Need For Fic, então, tá aqui. Espero não frustrar demais quem se aventurar a ler.

* * *

 **Stakeout**

 _Vigília; Emboscada policial_

* * *

Enquanto retornava ao local onde o carro estava estacionado, ela o avistou, sem dificuldade, no mesmo ponto. Sentado no banco do motorista, Mulder seguia com o olhar atento à rua deserta. Passava das onze e trinta e, além da iluminação pública e do veículo alugado parado do outro lado, apenas um cachorro que passou correndo denunciavam que o cenário era real. O movimento do animal chamou a atenção de seu parceiro, que logo a avistou. Sem saber por que e sem conseguir evitar, Scully sorriu.

Ela atravessou a rua e abriu a porta do carro, sentando-se no banco do passageiro. Sem fazer contato visual, retirou da sacola de papel o conteúdo que tinha ido buscar: um sanduíche de peru, uma lata de soda e um pacotinho de sementes de girassol. Scully apenas espiou o parceiro com o canto dos olhos quando ouviu o chiado de satisfação.

"Ah, Scully. Você sabe do que eu gosto" ele disse, puxando o pacote de sementes da mão dela.

Ela riu consigo mesma. Estendeu o sanduíche e o refrigerante, que o parceiro pegou mas colocou entre as penas, em _stand by_ , enquanto abria a embalagem de sementes de girassol com os dentes. Concentrando-se em seu próprio lanche, Scully retirou o iogurte desnatado da sacola juntamente com a colher de plástico. Seus olhos, então, focaram-se na rua adiante. Afinal, estavam ali a trabalho. Os minutos que se ausentou foram apenas para buscar um lanche. Vigílias eram assim, exaustivas e aborrecidas, de modo que normalmente duas duplas de agentes se revezavam a cada turno de quatro horas. Mulder, porém, não era adepto de seguir o livro de regras do FBI, de modo que, ali estavam eles, pelas próximas horas seguidas sozinhos e sem outra dupla para rendê-los.

Que ninguém a interpretasse mal, Scully sabia que Mulder era um ótimo agente. Um dos melhores, senão o melhor do Bureau. Porém, seus métodos sempre foram não ortodoxos… bem, na verdade, totalmente imprevisíveis. Ela já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes o parceiro quebrara as regras - e a fizera quebrá-las também - porém, os resultados acabavam se mostrando compensadores. Mulder conseguia resolver casos melhor e mais rápido do que a maioria dos colegas, e fazia isso a seu modo. Não era o ideal, muito menos para ela que sempre fora adepta de andar na linha. Entretanto, naqueles quatro anos de parceria, ela tinha aprendido a confiar no _feeling_ e nos métodos nada convencionais do parceiro, assumindo os riscos que vinham com eles. Tudo porque sabia que valeria a pena.

Ele amava o trabalho de maneira que ela poucas vezes vira alguém na vida se sentir com relação ao próprio ofício. Mulder abria mão da própria vida social para se dedicar a um arquivo que julgasse merecer sua atenção. E toda vez que se envolviam num caso, ele mergulhava de cabeça, não emergindo de volta à superfície até que obtivessem respostas. Era admirável e assustador ao mesmo tempo.

Enquanto esses pensamentos atravessavam sua mente, Scully devorou o iogurte. Foi o barulho de Mulder mastigando suas sementes de girassol que chamou sua atenção de volta ao interior do carro. Ela virou a cabeça para observá-lo. Ele tinha comido o lanche, o que ela nem percebeu, e seguia com os olhos atentos à rua, uma das mãos dentro do pacote de sementes, o maxilar se movendo enquanto mastigava algumas com um ruído abafado.

"Você acha que ele vai mesmo aparecer?" ela perguntou sobre o suspeito.

Mulder, desviando o olhar para ela, engoliu as sementes que mastigava e meneou a cabeça com convicção. "Vai."

Ela não ousou questioná-lo. Não dessa vez. Olhando em frente, ela viu o mesmo cachorro passar novamente, agora na direção oposta. As casas estavam tranquilas, algumas poucas luzes acesas, a maioria apagadas. Parados onde estavam, com o motor desligado, não chamavam muita atenção.

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, ela fez a pergunta que lhe veio à cabeça de repente.

"Você sempre soube o que queria fazer? Digo, como profissão?"

Mulder, que ainda mastigava tranquilamente suas sementes, olhou brevemente para ela, tornando a encarar a rua enquanto respondia. "Claro que não. Como toda criança, um dia eu pensei em ser astronauta, mas já lhe disse isso antes."

Ela meneou a cabeça, também encarando a rua. "Eu sempre me imaginei como uma cientista."

"Posso imaginar você dissecando rãs indefesas no quintal de casa, para desespero da Melissa" ele jogou uma semente solitária na boca.

Scully sorriu ante a menção de sua falecida irmã mais velha, uma sensação nostálgica aquecendo seu peito. De fato, quando crianças Missy saía correndo toda vez que a via mexendo com algum animal morto. Seu irmão Bill era mais velho e não se importava, apenas Charlie, o caçula, gostava de assistir a suas autópsias. A lembrança dos velhos tempos fez o sorriso se estender por mais alguns segundos em seus lábios.

"Bom," Mulder tornou a falar, "Você, de certa forma, cumpriu sua vocação. Formou-se em Física, depois em Medicina, e hoje corta e fatia cadáveres para o FBI nas nossas investigações."

Ele virou o pescoço para que ela o visse sorrir. Scully conteve o riso. O humor peculiar de Mulder era outro dos traços do parceiro que ela admirava, mas nunca diria isso a ele. Então, tornou a questioná-lo.

"E você? Acha que cumpriu sua vocação?"

De repente, o olhar de Mulder se tornou distante. Ela viu sem dificuldade os pensamentos dele viajarem no tempo.

"Não sei" ele respondeu sinceramente. "Ingressei no FBI por um motivo, você sabe."

Sim, ela sabia. Pela irmã desaparecida, Samantha.

Voltando os olhos para a rua deserta, Mulder murmurou, "Ainda não a encontrei. Então, acho que não posso dizer que cumpri minha vocação."

"Eu acho que sim" ela contestou gentilmente, fazendo-o olhar para ela novamente.

Scully manteve a voz e o olhar firmes e convictos. "Você nasceu para fazer o que faz. Não conheço nenhum agente melhor do que você nesse trabalho."

A declaração o fez ficar em silêncio. Ela sabia que ele tinha dificuldade em aceitar um elogio, uma piadinha sempre vinha na sequência... porém, desta vez, foi diferente, para sua surpresa. Um pequeno sorriso brotou nos lábios cheios e convidativos do parceiro.

"Obrigado."

Scully sentiu uma inexplicável onda de calor tomar conta do rosto e, sem jeito, tentou retribuir o sorriso. Logo Mulder voltou a olhar para a rua que vigiavam e Scully continuou a observá-lo, o perfil banhado pela iluminação da rua que atingia o interior do carro. Ela sentiu o pulso acelerado e, enquanto buscava uma explicação plausível, senão científica para o fato, viu a postura de Mulder se alterar, empertigando-se no banco do motorista, os olhos vivos.

"É ele!" exclamando, Mulder abriu a porta do veículo com a mão já no coldre da cintura.

Arrancada bruscamente para a realidade, Scully também entrou em _modus operandi_ e pulou do carro, seguindo o parceiro no encalço do suspeito. Aquele trabalho podia ser cansativo, às vezes frustrante, mas ela contava com Mulder para torná-lo mais desafiador e interessante.

* * *

 **x X x**


End file.
